A display of a data processing device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet) may be limited by a size/display attribute capability thereof to display data (e.g., image, video) to a user. The user may, therefore, desire to utilize an enhanced capability of an external display through coupling thereof to the data processing device. Utilization of both the displays may consume a lot of power even though only one display, viz. the external display, is effectively utilized by the user. The user may opt to switch off the display of the data processing device. Then, the user may communicatively couple an input device such as a keyboard/keypad to the data processing device to interact therewith by way of the external display. The aforementioned requirement of coupling of the input device may be an inconvenience to the user.